iduckfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Tiger Sneaks Into a R Rated Movie
Daniel Tiger Sneaks Into a R Rated Movie is a Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood YouTube Poop created by iDuckFilms. In this video, Daniel Tiger tries to avoid his bedtime to sneak into a R rated film. Synopsis The video opens with the intro of an unknown Russian cartoon. After the intro, Daniel Tiger appears, wearing a blanket and dressing up like "Super Daniel". Rosy quickly reacts in disgust. Daniel says he's heading to dinner, but the video cuts straight to the interesting part. Daniel runs to the dinner table and rapidly eats his dinner. Daniel's mom responds with a simple "fuck you". Daniel notices his stuffed tiger, Tigee, and decides to fuck it. Daniel's dad comes in and says it's bedtime. Daniel says that Super Daniel doesn't want to bed, but instead wants to go to a R-rated film. Daniel's dad insists that he gets ready for bed. He asks Daniel if he wants to start with a bedtime song. Daniel refuses to start his bedtime routine, and asks his dad why he has to take a bath. He is forced to do so anyway. In the bathroom, Daniel is forced to take a bath by his father. He says he'll take his money to the film, but Daniel's father still refuses. After fucking his dad, he asks the viewers if he wants to LOL. Rosy replies with a "no" again. He compares his toy boat to hair, which leaves iDuckFilms with no comments. After declaring that his body is ready, Daniel asks the audience if they want to "make believe" with him. Once again, Rosy replies with a "no". Daniel then imagines he is on a boat. Afterwards, Daniel gets out and there is a brief intermission. Daniel's dad tries to explain to him that bedtime is important, but Daniel escapes. It is revealed that Daniel managed to sneak into a R-Rated film without his parents noticing. The video ends with another Russian cartoon clip. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.42.04 AM.png|The title card. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.42.19 AM.png|Super Daniel. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.43.01 AM.png|"No!" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.43.24 AM.png|"And I'm having super dinner..." Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.43.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.44.24 AM.png|Gotta go fast! Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.44.38 AM.png|Ew... Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.44.52 AM.png|Dedede's cameo. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.45.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.45.17 AM.png|"Well, fuck you!" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.45.32 AM.png|"Let's go fuck him!" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.45.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.45.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.46.35 AM.png|"But Daniel doesn't want to go to bed. Daniel wants to go to a R-rated film." Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.46.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.48.00 AM.png|"Come on, Super Daniel." Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.48.15 AM.png|"Do I have to take my bath?" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.48.28 AM.png|"No..." Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.48.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.49.13 AM.png|"Time for your bath". Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.49.40 AM.png|Despite the smiling, Daniel doesn't want to take a bath. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.50.20 AM.png|"I'll take my money!" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.50.30 AM.png|'IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BATH.' Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.50.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.50.57 AM.png|"I LOL. Do you?" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.51.18 AM.png|"My boat looks like hair." Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.51.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.51.32 AM.png|Slippery Soap's cameo. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.51.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.51.51 AM.png|"Wanna make believe with me?" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.52.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.52.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.52.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.09.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.52.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.53.04 AM.png|"Time to get out". Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.53.14 AM.png|The intermission. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.53.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.53.40 AM.png|"Do I have to go to bed?" Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.54.11 AM.png|Daniel escapes. Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.54.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 11.54.59 AM.png|The ending. Trivia • This is the third Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood YouTube Poop iDuckFilms has made. It is preceded by Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Gets Infested With Obscure References and The Prince of the Middle of the Week Takes a Dump, and is followed by Daniel Tiger Meets Lil Vinnie and Gets Paralyzed, Daniel Tiger Meets SammyClassicSonicFan, and Daniel Tiger Gives People Evil Sunflowers. • This video was requested by Sandmann99Swell (now Shibajukus Godnattstund), who also sent iDuckFilms the Russian cartoon clips to use in the video. • The opening song is from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. • A clip from Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon can be seen at one point. • King Dedede makes a cameo in the video. • "A Complicated Song" by Weird Al Yankovic can be heard during the "In the Bathroom" title card. • "I'm on a Boat" by The Lonely Island can be heard when Daniel Tiger imagines being on a boat. • The intermission is from Pac-Man. • The music that plays just after Daniel escapes is from Psycho. • '''AlexC0615 References: '''Rosy from "Paper Kirby" appears in the video three times to refuse Daniel Tiger's requests. Video Category:Poops